Zombie Attack
by JShark419
Summary: In a remake of Hook, Line, and Screamer. Zombies have taken over the island and the remaining eight campers must fend them off until rescue arrives. Who will live and who will not. Or could all this just be a challenge by Chris. You'll have to read to find out. Co-written with LittleMissyGapPal. Rated T for some references to future blood scenes. This will be multi chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Total Drama, it belongs to it's rightful owners. No profit is being made off this fic.**

**Co-written with LittleMissyGalPal (Whom has written most of this chapter). So remember to check out New Beginnings. **

**Takes place after Lindsay's elimination. It's a re-imagining of Hook, Line. and Screamer. **

* * *

Everything remained quiet as the sun began to set. At the moment, eight figures were seated around a small campfire, talking among themselves. Just an hour before, Lindsay had lost the previous challenge and was forced to leave Total Drama Island. It was most likely that she was back at Ontario right about now. As a treat for making it to the final eight, Chris had left the remaining contestants a packet of marshmallows to share. After all, it was either these marshmallows to eat tonight, or Chef's disgusting excuse of food.

"It's not like I really care, or anything, but doesn't this seem strange to you all?..." Heather asked.

"Shut up, Heather," some people said in unison. From the response, it was obvious that the majority of the contestants were still angry about Lindsay's elimination.  
"I'm sad that Lindsay's gone," Owen wailed, his mouth full of marshmallows.

DJ patted Owen's back as a sign of comfort. "Me too- Hey! Owen, did you eat all the marshmallows?!"

"... Maybe..." he admitted, cheeks turning pink.

"Naww, don't be embarrassed, Big-O!" Izzy cheered. "Izzy's going to tell some scary campfire stories to make you feel better!"

"Great... Can this day get any worse?..." Heather muttered.

* * *

As the sun could no longer be seen, the only remaining light was the growing campfire. Everyone remained in their places, listening to another of Izzy's crazy adventures. She was currently in the middle of her seventh story, and most people seemed to be frightened at this point.

"... And then Izzy and Jason were walking through the forest. Everything was fine until a scary clown came out of nowhere and started to rip Jason's stomach to shreds! The clown then smeared Jason's blood all over his face and began to eat his intestines! Izzy is lucky she made it alive. Yeah! It was really scary and soooo true!"

"Make her stop!" DJ cried for the umpteenth time. "I can't take it anymore! Her stories are scary!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at the sensitive Brickhouse. "Stop being such a crybaby."

"Yeah, Deej, the story was obviously fake," Gwen added. "There's no way a clown can rip someone's stomach to shreds so quickly."

DJ sniffled. "R-really... Are you sur-"

"Oh, come on!" Heather interrupted. "I, for one, am not going to stay here and bond with you freaks any longer! I need some beauty sleep in order to be prepared for tomorrow's lame-o challenge."

Just as Heather rose from her spot and made her way to the cabins, Chris and Chef appeared out of nowhere, bumping straight into her. As Heather fell to the ground, the two men didn't bother to help her, but instead continued to run to their destination: the Dock of Shame. Slowly, the other campers stood up from their spots and followed the duo. From the looks of it, Chris and Chef were terrified.

"Yo. What's wrong, guys?" Geoff asked as he approached Chef.

Instead of responding to Geoff, Chef let out an unusual high-pitched scream and dropped one of the many suitcases he was holding. He didn't bother to pick it up and boarded the boat of losers along with Chris. And without another word, the boat sped off, leaving the eight remaining campers puzzled about their actions.

"T-they looked scared," DJ pointed out, teeth chattering loudly.

Now paying attention to the suitcase on the ground, Gwen noticed that a newspaper had also been dropped beside it. As she picked up the newspaper and scanned through the front page, she wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not.

"_Deadly Invasion_," Gwen read aloud. "_While there has been no clear evidence of it before, a group of zombies seem to be evolving. The last place they had been spotted was at none other than a place called Camp Wawanakwa which is located on an island in Muskoka, Ontario. So far, everyone is grateful that there are no known individuals to be living on the island. If there were, then they would be in serious danger..."_

After finishing the rest of the article, Gwen looked up, only to notice that everyone bared different expressions. A few of the contestants seemed to believe that the newspaper was trustworthy, while others scoffed, not falling for the "trick". Heather was one of those people as she looked the most aggravated.

"Do they seriously expect us to fall for this?!" she snapped. "This is obviously another challenge and I'm not going to be part of it. We just finished today's challenge a few hours ago and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed!"

As soon as Heather stormed off and was out of sight, Izzy jumped, indirectly scaring DJ.

"Izzy likes a challenge!" she proclaimed, referring to herself in third person.

"For all we know, it could be a challenge," Leshawna agreed.

"Or it could be the real thing," Duncan added, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

As soon as he heard Duncan's response, DJ began to quiver and cowered behind the person nearest to him; Geoff. "Don't say that!"

"Lighten up, Deej," Gwen chuckled. "I'm pretty sure whatever it is, we can deal with it together."

"Yeah, so we can vote off that cow, Heather," Leshawna said, crossing her arms. Any thoughts about the Queen Bee usually made her stomach churn.

"Agreed," Gwen nodded. "Okay, I think we should devise a plan and stick together."

Now that Gwen mentioned the need to stick together, Geoff looked around him, now realising something peculiar.

"Wait… Where did Owen and Izzy go?"

"They ran into the woods as soon as Big-Booty started to blabber on about Heather," Duncan replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you go startin' with me!" she warned. In response, Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, they ran into the woods?…" DJ panicked. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Why should I?!" Duncan asked as he elbowed Geoff. The Party Dude began to chuckle, not really understanding what Duncan had intentionally meant.

"Because you never know what's lurking in those woods late at night!" the Brickhouse cried.

Leshawna sighed. "Okay, you seriously need to chill."

"I-I can't help it," DJ defended. "I've always been afraid of the dark."

"Well then you better get unafraid, brother! If you don't get your act together, then you'll probably be the first one to go."

Instead of listening to Leshawna's words and allowing them to have a positive impact on DJ's behaviour, it only made him freak out even more. Gwen sighed. In all honesty, this conversation was beginning to run in circles.

"I think we should all go back to the campfire and devise a plan," she suggested.

Geoff cheered. "I'm with you, man!"

"Yeah, don't call me that…"

"Th… This better be a challenge…" DJ whined as he started to follow Gwen. Everyone, however, felt that it was best to ignore him this time. After all, no one didn't want to worry the Brickhouse any further because they knew they would have to suffer the consequences.

* * *

As Owen and Izzy continued wondering around the forest, they found that they were somehow lost. After trying many directions to get back to the camp, nothing really happened apart from the fact that they ended up walking in a big circle. Finally giving up, they came to a stop. Owen seemed frightened by the fact that they were lost, but Izzy seemed to think otherwise. She seemed to be contented about something else.

"Izzy still can't believe you ate all those marshmallows, Big-O! This reminds Izzy of an incident where her friend, Tommy, had this pimple on his stomach. Yeah! So Izzy tried to pop the pimple while singing 'Pop Goes the Weasel', because it's funny! And when the puss came out, it looked like-"

"Marshmallows?" Owen asked, relishing the thought of how he'd eaten them beforehand.

"Yeah, and it looked so cool! Oh my! It looks like we're alone…"

"You're right, we are alone… Why does that feel so strange?…" Owen asked.

"Maybe it's because the zombies are going to eat our brains?!" Izzy suggested, laughing at the thought afterwards.

Owen's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! The challen-"

Just before Owen could complete what he wanted to say, a rustling noise interrupted him. Turning around, the duo noticed that something was within the bushes, probably planning the perfect moment to attack them. And as the mysterious intruder leapt out from it's hiding spot, Owen instantly clutched himself onto Izzy, expecting the very worst.

* * *

**So who or what is in the bushes. Is it zombie. Is it possible that a real zombie plague has hit the island. Or is Heather right in it being a challenge. Find out next time. **

**Alive: Heather, Owen, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Leshawna**

**Dead: N/A**

**Remember to read New Beginning's by LittleMissyGalPal. Who I'd like to thank for helping co-write this. She is a fantastic writer. If you like Dunceny or Gwuncan she is your writer. **

**Anyway, until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Total Drama anything. It belongs to the creators of Teletoon. No profit being made either.**

**Co-written with LittleMissyGalPal, a very awesome writer (New Beginnings) and friend.**

* * *

Owen clutched himself onto Izzy, expecting the very worst. He started to whimper loudly, knowing the fact that he was going to turn into a zombie at any moment. Izzy, however, stood there shaking in pure terror. Despite the fact that Owen was leaning his heavy stature onto Izzy, she didn't budge. Instead, she paid complete attention to the rustling bush in front of her as her skin continued to pale.

Suddenly, a small creature made it's way out of the nearby bush. Owen and Izzy were relieved at this very moment. It turned out not to be a crowd of zombies, but a small bunny. Owen let out a laugh at the true identity of their "attacker".

"Heheh… Oh, hey, isn't that DJ's bunny?"

"Izzy thinks so," the psycho laughed along, walking over to the small animal.

As Izzy now held the bunny in her arms, Owen nervously rubbed the back of his neck in order to keep cool.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Izzy… Uh, should we go back to the cabins?" Owen asked, " It's getting dark and I'm kinda freaking out now."

"Nah." Izzy giggled setting DJ's bunny down. She turned to face him with a big smile.

Owen saw the smile fade to an expression of horror. His eyes glanced down and saw Bunny was shaking like a washing machine, before it quickly turned and scurried away back under the bush.

"O...O...Oooooooooooowen." Izzy screamed, pointing a shaky finger in the direction behind Owen.

Owen gulped before reluctantly turning and seeing what had the fearless Izzy so petrified. When he did, he to was petrified, afraid to move, afraid to think, afraid to anything beside watch as the figures ever so slowly got closer.

Staggering on two feet, arms outstretched. Pale skin and blood clot wounds everywhere. Some were missing limbs and all had some sort of torn clothing.

"Zombies," Owen panicked.

"Izzy couldn't have imagined this,." Izzy gulped, backing away slowly with Owen.

That's until Owen backed into something else. His head lifted upward to see yellow menacing eyes glaring back down at him. He had backed into one of them, one taller than him.

Izzy spun around just in time to see the figure sink its head into the back of Owen's head. She screamed as she turned and ran for it, as fast as she could. Only hearing Owen's screams in the background, fading as she made more distance between herself and there.

Izzy ran wherever she could, refusing to stop at any moment, unless she wanted to become zombie prey. As she continued huffing and puffing in panic, the redheaded psycho eventually found herself back at camp. Coming to a stop, Izzy took a few short breaths, feeling guilty at the fact that she had left Owen behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was in the girls' cabin, rummaging through the drawers for her night blindfold. She gave up after several moments, sighing loudly to no one in particular whilst blaming Leshawna for supposedly stealing it.

The Queen Bee was about to crawl into bed until a loud knock on the door startled her. A small amount of sweat was beading itself on her forehead as the knocking became even louder and somewhat in a rush. Heather slowly made her way over to the door, clearly petrified for her life, and opened it.

As soon as Heather laid her eyes on the person who had knocked on the door, she glared at them. Outside the cabin was Gwen, looking worried.

"We're having a meeting to plan out the challenge, or whatever," she shrugged. "It's better to have everyone with us, so are you coming?"

"Uh, are you normal?!" Heather retorted. "Why didn't you just open the door?! You scared me!"

The goth pointed at the door handle. "Because you locked the door, genius. Now, are you coming or not?"

"No way," Heather huffed. "This is obviously a challenge and I need my beauty sleep. You can run along now."

* * *

DJ was sitting the camp fire with Duncan, Geoff, and Leshawna. Waiting for Gwen to come back. The gentle giant had his knees clutched and was rocking back in forth, a thumb in his mouth.

Duncan took a gaze at him and shook his head, "Dude, if you don't calm yourself. You'll be easy pickings for whatever's out there."

Geoff gasped, "Come on. Deej needs motivation and spirit, not scary threats man."

"I just feel we're being watched," DJ said rocking back and forth.

"We're always being watched," Duncan pointed out, "Were on television."

DJ continued to rock back and forth, not hearing what Duncan said.

"So..." Leshawna said, "who here thinks its a challenge?"

"I wouldn't put it past Chris," Duncan admitted, "But the look on their faces has me second guessing."

Geoff scratched his head as he tried to make sense of the situation. "I honestly don't know what to think."

"We just stick together and we'll be fine," Duncan shrugged nonchalantly. "That's the first rule of any classic horror movie."

"I hate horror movies," DJ commented.

"I think we figured that..." Leshawna said, but was cut off before she could finish.

The sound of hard and fast breathing caught their attention. Leshawna, Duncan, and Geoff look to see who it was coming from. They saw Izzy standing at the edge of the forest looking petrified, exhausted, and worried all at the same time.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Duncan asked, raising part of his monobrow.

"I… Owen… forest… zombie…"

"What?" Leshawna questioned. "Girl, don't go talkin' smack!"

Everyone waited a few moments for Izzy to catch her breath; a few people more impatient than others. However, once she spoke, her eyes widened. Everyone took note of the fear becoming more obvious on her face with each passing second. "The zombies… They're real! One came and attacked Owen!"

"What?! Are you sure?!" Geoff panicked, approaching the redhead.

Izzy nodded in silence. "I—I just made it out of there… I feel bad for leaving Big-O."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Duncan retorted, rolling his eyes. "It's a challenge, so I doubt the producers are going to kill the guy."

"How can you say that, dude?!" Geoff asked in disbelief. "The zombies are obviously real!"

"Yeah, if you're an idiot… I say we should just raid Chef's kitchen or something. I'm kinda hungry."

"And what's going to happen once all the food is gone, fool? We're going to starve!" Leshawna snapped.

Duncan laughed, a hint of mockery somewhere in between. "Not if its a challenge… Which it is, by the way."

Geoff calmed down at this point and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm hungry, too… I'll go with you, man."

"M-me, too," DJ squeaked, which made Duncan roll his eyes again.

"Okay, fine. Anyone else?…" The punk waited for more people to join, but Leshawna and Izzy just stood there, staring blankly at him. He then smirked, turning to DJ and Geoff. "Okay, then, let's go. Maybe we can talk about our guy's alliance once we get there…"

Once the boys were out of sight, Leshawna led Izzy over to the fire and asked her more questions about Owen. Throughout each question she asked, Leshawna became even more irritated since Izzy barely answered her, but she kept her cool since they were all in this situation together now. A short while later, Gwen came back. She frowned once she noticed the guys had left.

"Where are the guys?"

"Eating," Leshawna answered. "What do you expect, we're going to die and they want to eat!"

Gwen smirked at her friend's attitude. "I think it's a challenge, but we can pull it off. I know a bunch of horror films and they're great with providing survivor tips."

"Yeah, that's great… Except for the fact that Owen was attacked by a 'fake' zombie."

"What?"

"You heard me, girl. Anyway, didn't you say you were getting Heather?"

Gwen snarled. "That didn't go so well… Either way, I still think this is a challenge and we need a game plan."

"A game plan sounds mighty fine to me," Leshawna replied. "Whether it's real or fake. It's only me and you aganist everyone else."

"I see," Gwen replied, looking down at the petrified Izzy. Leshawna doing so as well.

The two sat in silence trying to come up with what they would do. Izzy stared at the fire, still hearing the moans in the back of her mind.

* * *

Duncan walked into the kitchen with his remaining two bass pals with him. He walked up to the fridge and peered inside it, wondering what would fill his hunger.

DJ immediately closed the door and held his back to it.

Duncan and Geoff looked at him "Why'd you do that?" The latter asked.

"Just a safety precaution," DJ replied, falling in front of the door in a fetal position.

"Don't worry Deej," Geoff assured bending down and placing a hand on DJ's shoulder. "There's no such thing as zombies."

"I can't believe it bro," DJ whimpered, "Izzy looked so scared. They must be real."

"Yeah and the tooth fairy to," Duncan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He opened the fridge to see what could fill his hunger.

Geoff frowned at his friend, but didn't feel like a fight would be appropriate. So he kept his lip zipped. "DJ, we'll be fine. Just calm a bit."

Duncan ignored his whimpering friend and stuck his nose into the fridge. He grabbed a jar of jam and inspected it. "So, if this is real," he turned to face them, "We'll have to pull ourselves together. It's the only way to survive."

"I agree with Duncan," Geoff said to DJ, "we can only defeat whatever is out there if you toughen up. Can you do it?" He said the last sentence as motivationally as he could.

DJ looked up at Geoff with fear filled eyes. "I hope I can."

"Come on, stand up," Geoff said holding a hand out. Which DJ, took and stood back up.

But not a second later he was sitting back in a fetal position. Geoff sighed as he looked to see that Duncan had closed the cabinet, seeing he had a loaf of bread in his hands.

"Dudes, afraid of every little noise," Duncan scoffed, spreading jam on one piece of bread, "if he doesn't grow some courage, then it's game over."

Geoff scratched his chin as he let this sink in. DJ didn't hear Duncan, as his mind was in another realm.

"Do you want one?" Duncan asked, holding up the peanut butter.

"Ugh, sure," Geoff shrugged, "Mine as well fill my stomach."

What they didn't know was dark figures started to come out of the forest.

* * *

Gwen and Leshawna were still thinking. Very little conversation amongst them.

Leshawna looked at the fire in hopes of something coming to mind, but she wasn't as good when it comes to horror movie survival.

Gwen herself was debating on which technique was best in this situation. Either go in search of these creatures or let them come to her. Unfortunately one of these options were about to work without her decision.

She lifted her head and thought she saw someone in the distance, by the lake. The figure was cloaked in darkness, only their outline being shown from the moon.

"I wonder who that is?"

"Who?" Leshawna asked.

"Over there," Gwen pointed.

Leshawna looked, "I don't see anyone."

Gwen looked again and saw the figure had disappeared. "Must..." She was interrupted when a pair of hands latched themselves onto her shoulders.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Remember to tell us in a Review. :D**

**Alive: Gwen, Leshawna, Izzy, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Geoff**

**Dead: Owen**

**Until Next Update...**


End file.
